Young justice: graduation vacation!
by water wish
Summary: Iris, jai, Milagro, Lian, Damian, Nell , Colin, Chris and Cerdian have disbannded young justice. They take a last summer vacation together and get upto so mischeif for old times sake. Including some feeling being revealed... Iris/damian pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Attention all speedemon Damian/Irey shippers. I have a challenge for you: write a chappter story/one-shot/drabble or song fic about them. Deadline is the 12th of june! You do not have to take part if you do not wish to! **

**I do not own these characters :)**

**~*~*~*~*~* start~*~*~*~*~**

Iris, Nell, Milagro and Lian walked along to their car parked at the end of the street. The heat was horrific and most of the girls were clad in vest top and shorts. The jumped into lians jeep and Irey squeeled when her bare legs made contact with the burning leather.

" Lian you could have parked under a tree, in the shade or something" the redhead whinned. Lians smirk was visible in the rearveiw mirror.

" And get my baby covered in leaves? Fat chance miss fleet feet" lian laughed.

" You got A.C in this thing?" Asked Nell who was fanning herself with a magazine she brought along with her " I am dying"

Lian turned the A.C on full blast and opend the windows to let some cool air fill the car. The girls sighed in reliefe and Lian started up the car.

They drove out to everyones house in turn,collecting their bags and suitcases. since Lian had more space they had taken her car so she already had her things and the boys had taken Chris's seven seater. Irey was the first stop and since Jai had already left they didn't need to make room for another person. Next was Milagro who only had a few bags and then they headed over to Wayne mannor to meet the boys and collect Nells things.

The boys were still attempting to shove everything in the trunk of the car and Chris still had at least two holdalls under his arm.

The girls stepped out of the car. " come on Damian put your back into it!" Irey shouted. The bat turned and sent her a glare " I have been for the past hour" he shouted back. Irey grinned " you know, instead of busting your ass whilst shoving your suitcases into the trunk you could easily use the spare seats in the back of the _seven _seater, since there is only _four _of you" she stated matter-of-factly. Damian mentaly slapped himself and the rest of his team laughed.

Damian removed his suitcase and walked over to the door of the car, opening it and almost throwing his stuff inside, followed by Chrs's things which were passed to him. He turned and bowed at Irey. " happy now, west?" He asked.

" Yes. Yes I am" she smiled. The boys took up their seats in the car and once they had Nells things the girls did the same.

They had to drive to the airport, and thanks to Damian...everything was paid in advance and they were going private first class.

**okay first chap is a bit short and I have tried to put humor in it, let me know your thoughts I may add cerdian in at a later date if you would like.**

**review! And If you wish please take part in my challenge! **

**Damirey all the way! Tumblr aswell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention all speedemon Damian/Irey shippers. I have a challenge for you: write a chappter story/one-shot/drabble or song fic about them. Deadline is the 12th of june! You do not have to take part if you do not wish to! **

**I do not own these characters :)**

The girls were first in the line, followed by the boys seconds later. Irey checked her bags in and bent down to grab the last one.

Damian whispered in Colins ear " dat ass" and unluckily Jai heard them, he turned and cuffed Damians ear.

" Dude, my sister" he warned " I don't care if you're a bat I will go all kinds of ape shit on your ass " Damian looked at his friend and raised his hands in mock surrender. Jai smiled.

" Understood technoboy" Damian saved himself. " even though I don't like her in that way"

Chris raised an eyebrow " oh now who's talking Batcrap, you so do"

" do not. West? honestly you think I like her? "

" dude, you and her have been at each others throats since you were ten, the only time we noticed you mite like her is when she got kidnapped by zoom and you were all ' I am the son of Batman I will rescue her!' " colin rememberd. Damian gave him a look.

" I do not recall ever saying that"

" you did" Chris sing-songed. Damian facepalmed.

" soul help me, if I have to deal with you three the whole holiday"

" four"

" what do you mean four?!" Damian asked

" Cerdian's coming, he said he'd meet us there" said Jai who looked up from his phone. Damian groaned.

" Yippee" he said sarcasticly before moving to finaly check his bags in and join the girls at the other side.

* * *

Once everyone had checked in the group of teens wanderd around and got something to eat. Irey had brought her camera and was busy snapping photos and taking videos with Nell as her comentry.

Damian sat across from the girls and was in quite a few pictures, along with Jai who excessivly put the bunny ears up behind Iris or Nell or made a funny face.

" Jai, stop photo-bombing!" Nell scolded, clearly irritated.

" Never!" jai shouted dramaticly, holding his fist in the air." I am...photo-bomber!" Irey snapped a picture at that moment and Jai grabbed his eyes.

" ahh! Camera flash" he dropped to the ground and rolled about " my weakness...I am melting!" Nell burst into a fit of histerics and Damian pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

" Stop having a spaztic seisure jai and try to be mature. If I am recognised by people I want to be dignafied" damian reajusted his shades, pushing them higher up his nose.

" Like a boss" Irey said pointing to him. Lian started laughing.

Damian looked at irey behind his shades and smirked. she didn't notice and continued snapping photos.

Lian saw Chris texting under the table. " who you texting?" She asked. The boy of steel lifted his head quickly.

" No one, I wasn't texting anybody" he answerd. Lian leaned forward on her elbows.

" Chris I can tell, nobody looks at their crotch and smiles"

" uh I was texting Cerdian and-

" wait, is Cerdian coming?" Lian interrupted. Chris gave her an unsure look before replying.

" Uh, yeah...he said he'd meet us there...why?"

Lian felt an unwanted squeel of happiness climbing her throat, she composed herself in time to answer.

" No reason"

" just the fact you have a big-ass crush on him!" Irey shouted from down the table. Lian turned red and then smirked evily.

" Oh yeah, don't you fancy a certain bird-boy?" Lian asked innocently. Ireys face went blood red in embarresment and she was praying Damian had his headphones on loud enough not to have heard it.

They waited for another hour before getting any carry on things checked and waited for the plane a mear 10 minutes, since it was Bruce waynes private jet, hardly anyone used it.

Milagro was jumping up and down with excitment when they got inside the plane.

" Dois mio! It's so...so-

" awesome" Colin offerd

" exactamente!"

Irey had sat down on one of the seats and relished " oh, I could get used to this"

" let me try!" Shouted Colin as he sat beside her " holy mother, this is comfy"

Irey grabbed Colins hand and lifted it up with her own " We declare this the ginger zone!"

Damian rolled his eyes and sat on the seats opposite them. The rest all sat randomly.

" I can honestly say, if I didn't know you guys I would think Colin and Irey were brother and sister" said Milagro.

" Well if I remember correctly, when Irey first met Colin and found out he was an orphan she said ' I will adopt him!"

Colin laughed " oh yeah, and then we became the red rebels as Superboy and Bart so fondly named us after we pranked nearly all of the second generation titans"

" yeah and I dyed Barts hair bright pink!" Irey rememberd.

The two continued talking and talking whilst Damian shook his head and Jai looked offended.

" I feel replaced right now" he said sadly. Damian shrugged and turned over to talk to Chris.

**yay! Another chapter. Please keep reviewing and thank you to my first reviewer so far: Oxoxomem17 and any favorites or followers.**

**please review or PM me if you wish to take part in my challenge!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention all speedemon Damian/Irey shippers. I have a challenge for you: write a chappter story/one-shot/drabble or song fic about them. Deadline is the 12th of june! You do not have to take part if you do not wish to! **

**I do not own these characters :)**

Damian sat gazing out the window. He watched the haze of wispy clouds drift into his eye line. The sea was barely visable under the vast expance of white as only a few patches could be seen. His thoughts were interupted by a small sweet snore, just to the left of him. He turned and saw that Irey had long since fallen asleep and was no snoring lightly. Her hair was hanging over the side in a cascade of red and her arm was drapped over the side. The rest of the teens were asleep apart from himself, so very carefuly he crept towards her and pushed the seat into recline before moving her into a more comfortable position. She didn't stir but smiled in her sleep.

Damian then returned to his seat and sat down with a thump. Jai stirred from his sleep and yawned, streatching and cracking his bones in the prosses.

" Morning D" he said.

" Morning? Its afternoon dumbass" Damian snorted.

" oooo, looks like someone didn't bother to count some sheep"

" I do not know how counting sheep is any way to fall uncontious" Damian sat up and put a foot out as Jai passed. and when the boy was mid-sentence he tripped, fell and landed on his face, his curses and groans of pain waking up everyone else who was present.

Irey shot up, eyes wide " aah zoom!" she yelled and then realising were she was, settled back down.

Lian jumped up, wide awake followed by a grogy Milagro- who still had her blanket wrapped around her- to go and sit beside Irey On the otherside since amazingly Colin was still sleeping. Damian stood and walked over to Colin ready to gra. His friends shoulders and jostle him awake, when Irey grabbed his hand and gave him a stern look.

" No, Damian" she said. Damian raised an eyebrow.

" Why not?" He questioned. Irey vibrated her hand on his arm and Damian flinched back in surprise. " that's your last warning, Wayne. Poor Colin has been awake since 4, he deserves some sleep. "

" yeah, plus we are landing in half an hour anyway" Lian stated. Damian grumbled and sat back in his seat.

" tt spoilsports"

**short chapter sorry guys, again please, please, please review!**

**I only have one and want at least 3 before I update again. Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention all speedemon Damian/Irey shippers. I have a challenge for you: write a chappter story/one-shot/drabble or song fic about them. Deadline is the 12th of june! You do not have to take part if you do not wish to! **

**I do not own these characters :)**

Colin woke up when the plane touched ground, the bump of the wheels hitting the tarmac made his eyes snap open. The ginger boy yawned.

" how long was I out?" He asked to no one in particular, scratching the back of his head.

" Almost 8 of a ten hour flight" Milagro responded, placing a hand on her hip.

" Jesus" Colin responded bewilderd.

" Better believe it ese, you were noqueó"

_' ladies and gentalmen, we have arrived at our destination and hope you have had an enjoyable flight', please get the fuck off my fathers plane' _They heard Damian and a giggling Irey on the captains overhead.

Colin stood up and grabbed his carry on before he and milagro walked out, followed by Lian, Irey, Chris, Jai, Nell and finaly Damian. The teens steped into the sun, it was nearly 5 am and it was still reasuringly warm. Damian ajusted his shades and lead his friends to the airport where they could collect their suitcases and transport to the villa ( yes Bruce Wayne has a villa, he is that classy).

When they had all got their things they ventured out to the cab lanes, where Damian spotted one of his fathers friends.

"Bennie, ciao come stai? " he shouted over. The mans face lit up and he waved happily as the rest came over.

"Ciao giovane signor Wayne, I am fine. I take it you want me to take you to the villa?"

"Sì, grazie" the boy replied smiling. Bennie opend the door to the small grey mini-van and the boys helped load the luggage into the back before joining the girls. Damian sat infront, with Irey in the seat behind him.

They talked whilst they drove.

" So Bennie, has buisness been good?" Damian asked. The old driver sighed and shrugged.

" Eh, nothing much, mr Wayne"

" how so?"

" I don't know..."

"Non ti preoccupare Bennie, ti verrà pagato per intero per essere un uomo così bello" Irey put in. Damian turned and looked at her, mouth open. Bennie laughed and looked at her via the rearview mirror.

"Ah! Ragazza parlare partecipavano italiano, eh?" Irey beamed and nodded.

" I didn't know you spoke italian Irey" Damian said Awestruck.

She smirked at him " there are a lot of things you don't know about me Damian"

" oh! Fiesty, Mr Wayne eh, you got a beautiful girl there. molto bella"

Damian turned wide-eyed and red in the face " she is not my girl, she is just a friend!" He recoverd.

In the back Jai burst out laughing " my ass!" He shouted. Irey felt her cheeks burn.

The pair didn't speak to each other the rest of the way there.

* * *

They arrived at the villa to find Cerdian waiting for them. The atlantian was grinning.

"Lian there is ya Boyfriend!" Irey teased. Lian shot her a look and the redhead shut up.

Lian and the girls ran over to Cerdian and tackled him, whereas the boys gave him a high five or a slap on the back. Damian payed Bennie and gave him a generous tip before sending him on his way and turning to greet Cerdian also. Nell was jumping up and down.

" Can we go inside now! I wanna see if there is a pool!" the young batgirl whinned. Damian gestured to the villa with a flourish.

" this is our accomidation for our vacation, please step inside." they did and Damian gave them a tour.

" you all get your own room, it is big enough. There are two bathrooms, one massive kitchen, a den or livingroom and a game/pool area" everyones mothes were open.

" Good to see you are all listening. You can chose your rooms now whilst I-

Damian cut himself off as his friends dashed off to claim their rooms. He heard doors slaming and feet squeeking and Irey and Chris shouting " dibs!" From down the hall.

" Whilst I bring in the bags" he finished. " tt immature"

**okay it wasn't too funny but I am trying, any Ideas of mishaps or romantic situations feel free to review and let me know! also a big thank you to my reviewers. You guys honestly make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention all speedemon Damian/Irey shippers. I have a challenge for you: write a chappter story/one-shot/drabble or song fic about them. Deadline is the 12th of june! You do not have to take part if you do not wish to! **

**I do not own these characters :)**

The young superheroes decided to have a day at the beach, once they had unpacked. Irey, being a speedster, was finnished first and already changed into an orange bikini top and red swim shorts. She met Milagro and Nell outside Lian's door. Milagro was wearing a green bikini with a wispy green shawl wrapped around her waist like a skirt. Nell was wearing a black tankini top and purple swim-skirt. Lian emerged 10 minutes later with a full red one-piece.

" lian you look like a girl out of the special K advert" milagro teased.

lian sent her a glare " at least I don't look like a grape with a skirt" she retorted. Nell shook her head and Irey laughed.

" Come on, let's beat the boys to the beach!" Yelled the speedster as she zoomed out the door closely followed by the girls.

Thankfuly the boys weren't ready yet, giving the girls some time on their own on the sun drenched beach. Lian and Nell were the first on the deck chairs and since there was only two, Irey and milagro were forced to lie on the sand on their towels. irey let out a long sigh and streached. " this is the life"

" ppppttt, only you would say that Irey. who knows, Damian might marry you and you could come here for your honeymoon!" Lian practicly sang the last part. Irey growled and threw her flip-flop at the archer, smacking her between the eyes. " ow" she deadpanned.

Milagro giggled" oh fiesty chica fiesty!" She made a clawing action with her hand "me-ow"

" then again Damian does like cats" Lian countered. Irey snapped, she briskly stood up and glared at her friend.

" yeah well this cat has superspeed. So you better run" lian took the hint and ran, closely followed by the redhead. Irey caught her and both tumbled to the ground play-fighting.

The boys came out to see the scene that was unfolding. Chris gawped, Cerdian smirked, Jai shook his head, colin facepalmed and Damian stood with his arms folded.

" This is my fantasy come true..." Chris trailed. Damian turned to him wide eyed.

" What the fuck goes on in your thick kryptonian skull?!"

" Hey! A guy can dream can't he?!" Chris defended.

" can I ask, it is not specificly Irey and Lian?" Jai questioned.

" No! I mean...it's just two girls on a beach...fighting...in bikinis"

Damian raised an eyebrow " mmhmm"

" hey It's not like you don't have one Wayne"

"'yes, I do: two women fighting till the death, for me" he smirked At their expressions.

" Oh hell, he has the weirest kinks" Jai concluded.

The girls had finaly finnished their 'fight' and noticed the boys. Irey stared slack-jawed at Damian.

_he was ripped. Haleluja! Six-pack!_

Lian stood up and snapped Irey from her daze. She waved at the boys before tugging Irey back down the beach like a zombie.

Irey turned to lian. " six-pack" lian rolled her eyes " six-pack, Lian"

" oh so you are admitting your crush on bird-boy?"

" well...maybe. What about you and cerdian?" She asked slyly. Lian's face went red.

" Toché"

" dios mio.." Milagro whisperd when she spotted the boys " chicos calientes"

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

Colin walked past and waved right at Milagro. " me gustan las pelirrojas" she said under her breath.

" oh god" Irey face-palmed " we are all falling for our friends"

" correction: hot friends" nell put in a little loudly. Jai caught on and smirked to himself.

" Hey girls fancy a game of truth or dare?" He asked innicently.

all the girls nodded and walked towards the boys and sat in a circle.

" Let the games begin"

**to be continued...**

**review until then, any suggestions for dares or truth questions welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention all speedemon Damian/Irey shippers. I have a challenge for you: write a chappter story/one-shot/drabble or song fic about them. Deadline is the 12th of june! You do not have to take part if you do not wish to! **

**I do not own these characters :)**

**ages.**

**Chris: 23**

**Damian: 21**

**Irey: 20**

**Jai: 20**

**lian: 20**

**colin: 19**

**Milagro: 19**

**Cerdian: 20/21**

**Nell: 18 ( da baby :3)**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((continued)))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The game started friendly enough, with a few 'child' dares at first, with Damian and Irey being the only one's to not chicken out of a dare. Lian had fell asleep in tbe deck chair and was no longer taking part, resulting in Colin being dared to draw a mustache on her face. Classic. He would pay when she woke up though. Irey was tied with Damian and Chris was the one to decide the dare.

" Irey, I dare you to snog Damian" Chris smirked.

" what?!" Irey squeeked. Damian looked at his friend wide eyed.

" You twisted git" he said. Then he turned to Irey and gestured to her to come over to him. Irey reluctantly sat infront of him and waited. he pecked her lips quickly and pulled back. Irey moved back to her place and eyed Chris.

" Happy?" She asked. Chris shrugged.

" I said snog, not peck...I guess that's all I can ask"

" good, because I am going to bed. Damian you can have the title of Champion" and with that Irey jumped up and sped back to the villa. Damian sighed. He shouldn't have done that. They put out the fire and Cerdian carried Lian back inside, smirking at the mustache. Damian retired also. On his way to his room, he contemplated knocking on Irey's door and apologising But in the end walked straight past it.

Irey was wide awake, even though she said she was tired it was really just to get her out of that awkward situation with Damian. She would wait until tomorrow to face him.

Damian had woken up from his light sleep about an hour after he had fallen asleep. He heard shuffling in the hallway and got up from his bed to investigate. He cracked the door open and peered out. He could make out a dingy grey sillouette ghosting over the walls towards the door, before it opened and the dark shape slipped out of sight.

Damian hurriedly but quietly slipped on a shirt and exited his room, following the shape.

Irey gazed out at the dark-almost black-blue ocean, the silvery trace of the moon resting on it's surface beautifuly. She sighed contently and wiggled her feet in the sand, feeling the cool grains between her toes.

She heard a noise to her left and turned to see no one. A chill ran down her back, dispite it being humid out, she wrapped her arms around herself and turned back to the ocean.

Damian walked towards her. Once he was an arms-length away from her he spoke.

" Thought you were asleep" Irey visably jumped and turned towards him, clutching her chest.

" God, Damian..don't do that you scared the fucking bejesus outta me!" She hissed. Damian smirked and started to shift from foot to foot.

" I think your bejesus ran away at superspeed and is never coming back" he laughed and she gave him a half-hearted shove.

" yeah it probably did. But seriously I know Batman's policy is to never kill, but hell you keep that "staying in the shadows like a bat" crap up, you just might give some poor soul a heart-attack" She sat down on the sand and he joined her, crossing his legs a d leaning back on his elbows.

" Nice night, huh?" He asked. Irey nodded.

" Yeah"

" so...why are you out here?"

" honestly...peace, quiet-

" not your personality at all" he sing-songed

" yeah, let me finish."

"sorry"

" I was just thinking about...the team. When we leave..they..are they going to wait until there are new kid superheroes or are we...the last young justice" her tone was quiet enough to hear the waves as she spoke. Damian thought over what she said before placing a reasuring hand on her shoulder.

" I don't think we are the last ones. We might not have a young justice for a while but once we have kids they could be next generation."

" What do you mean when you say 'we' Damian?" Irey questioned raising an eyebrow. Damian cursed.

" Haha, you know I mean 'we' as in the other...the other teens right?" He said nervously.

" Of coarse I do silly." Damian sighed in relife " but really what would Lian and Cerdian's kid be like?.." They both thought for a moment then shuddered.

" nope" they both said

" we are officialy cockblocking thoes two from now on, correct?"

" Doi" said Irey. " oh my god!"

"What?"

" What if Milagro and Colin have a kid...ommigod, itwouldbesocute! A little ginger hispanic!"

" Well concidering Milagro has black hair her genes will be the more dominant over Colin's. the baby would have black hair"

" stopruinningmyfantisayDamian!"

" I am only telling the truth, for instance our children would have black hair and blue eyes"

" and freakles!"

"and freakles.."

" Oh and she would probably have superspeed and-

"wait...she?"

"yes, she"

" uh no, Irey if you and I had a child it would be a boy"

"girl"

"boy"

girl!"

"boy!"

"girl!"

" Boy to infinity!"

" Girl to google plex infinity!"

Damian opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he realised he had been beaten.

" ha! I win!" Irey stated. Damian looked up and grinned malevolently. Irey stopped her dance of victory in time to see him jump up and grab her around the waist. They both fell to the ground and tumbled about in the sand, laughing and play fighting. they stopped and lay on their backs breathing hevily with Irey giggling uncontrollably next to him.

" Okay this is kinda awkward" she said inbetween fits. Damian got up and offered her a hand. She took it greatfully and smiled slowly.

" Better be getting back inside.." the redhead trailed. Damian shook off his haze.

" Yeah, we better" he agreed. The pair turned back and headed towards the villa, were both eventually crashed on the couch instead of their own rooms.

**aaaah, I am so sorry! It's late, it's probably crap but I have had the crapiest week ever. Revision for not one but 3 tests! A math test on friday, a science test on wednesday, a history test the next again teusday and an english talk on monday! **

**My table and head is cluttered so if it's messed up and the story doesn't make sence. Blame my teachers!**

**review all the same, please. Take my mind off the panic**


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention all speedemon Damian/Irey shippers. I have a challenge for you: write a chappter story/one-shot/drabble or song fic about them. Deadline is the 12th of june! You do not have to take part if you do not wish to! **

**I do not own these characters :)**

Irey woke up, feeling something warm and solid pressed against her back. She shifted on the couch and it groaned. Shit! Irey shot up so fast, she fell off the couch and unknown object, to the floor. Damian heard the thud and string of curse words that came from the redhead and cracked a smile, keeping his eyes closed. Sadly Irey was having none of it. She grabbed the cushion from under his head and thumped the bat with it. Startled Damian swore in arabic and itallian.

" Whoa, Irey!" Jai grabbed his sister in an attempt to stop her from causing brain-damage to his friend.

" What the hell...chica esta loca!" Milagro yelled. the others rushed in minus Lian and studied the scene before them.

" Irey why'd you hit me?" Damian questioned knowingly. Irey dropped the pillow...her brain made an excuse for her.

" Sorry, got a fright" she gushed turning to face the others and noticing her missing friend. " where's Lian?" Cerdian gestured down the hallway and Irey took her chance at escape. Damian smiled at the rest of the group, Jai wasn't thrown off that easily.

" What did you do?" He asked seriously. Damian put his hands up in surrender.

" I swear nothing happened. I followed her out to the beach and we talked and..."

" And what?" Jai pressed.

" Talked...just talked" jai looked unconvinced but shrugged anyway. The rest of the group turned to see Lian busting out of her room and running to the bathroom, followed by a flash of red before the sound of retching could be heard. Nell and Milagro cringed.

Irey held Lian's hair back as the archer threw up. She rubbed her back and winced as her friend gagged. When she was finaly finished, she shakily stood and used the sink for ballance as she washed her chalk white face. Lian looked in thee mirror and groweld lamely, the mustache staring back at her.

" Okay...who..drew it?" She mumbled to Irey. Irey mouthed Colin and Lian rolloed her eyes. " he's so lucky I have sun-stroke.." And with that she stumbled back to her room, this time keeping the door open.

Irey returned to the group and explained that Lian had sun-stroke from being out in the sun to long and that once she was well enough would 'castrate' Colin and throw him in the sea. The other ginger gulped and stepped a little behind Damian.

" Right. Who's for breakfast?" Milagro asked. A gust of wind later and Irey was already at the table.

" Me!"

**okay lameish chapter, this actually happened to me. Sun-stroke is horrible if anyone has had it before you would know.**

**Any Ideas you want to put in, don't be shy I don't bite...often. Funny senarios wanted. I plan on taking them drinking...**

**review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention all speedemon Damian/Irey shippers. I have a challenge for you: write a chappter story/one-shot/drabble or song fic about them. Deadline is the 12th of june! You do not have to take part if you do not wish to! **

**I do not own these characters :)**

The group had a hearty breakfast, thanks to Milagro and Colin and afterwards Irey sent through some toast to Lian who accepted it greatfully. The archer did look a lot better but the team decided to wait another few hours before going out as not to leave without her.

at around Ten, the set about getting ready. Irey was the last one in the bathroom and didn't expect anyone to be in there. Damian however was standing at the sink, towel around his waist and a razor in his other hand. Irey stopped dead and blinked a few times before exiting the bathroom, blushing hevily. Damian smirked and continued to shave. Jai appeared seconds later and flicked his ear.

" Come on dude, stop shaving your non-existant beard and let my sister in the bathroom" he said. Damian looked at him in the mirror.

" I wasn't aware she needed in"

" well yeah, she just came in and ran out again, probably after seeing you standing half-naked"

Irey managed to get a shower eventualy and after she got dressed she walked into the living room and jumped on the couch next to Nell and Lian. There was a short buzz and Irey jumped.

" It's okay, zippy It's my just my phone" lian said fishing it off the table. " oh god" Lian said fighting back laughter.

" What is it?" Nell asked.

" It's a text from Cissie"

" what does it say?"

" Men only have two feelings, horny and hungry. So if he ain't got a boner, give him a sandwich" the girls errupted with laughter with a chorus of ' oh my god!' 'that girl and so true'

Damian walked in a gave them a strange look. Nell had tears in her eyes and Lian was trying to calm her breathing. Irey on the other hand shot back a crude question.

" Hey, Damian. Want a sandwich?" Nell fell off the sofa to the floor and started sobbing with laughter, whilst Lian breathed hevily into a pillow, snorting with laughter.

Irey grabbed Lian's phone and texted Cissie back. The new text said Bart had read the conversation and he was now having a fit on the couch. This set them off again.

" Lord we are terrible!" Lian coughed from laughing. " we seriously need to make a movie with the camera and show them it when we get back"

" ohmygod!wecouldtotalydothat!" Irey rushed. " andtakelotsofpicturesofstuff!"

" Right it is settled, Nell get the charger. Everyone else get armed with sunscreen asnd sunglasses, we are gonna need them.."

**okay please don't hate me! I am sorry this took forever to update, I hav beed lazy and I have lost some of my feels. Anyone got some cringy/funny things they want to add in, I need some inspiration!**

**review or PM please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Challenge is now over. yeah and only one author ( that I know of) took part.**

**:(**

**but anyway a big thank you to Meksters! I hope you continue your story, as for the rest of you check the story out/ of lightning bolts and Baby bats/ It is awesome!**

**I do not own these characters :)**

They hailed a mini-bus and headed into the great city of Rome, filming anything they could including Irey and Jai's goofy faces. Lian was looking tons better and had drunk half the bottle of water she had in her bag. Damian was busy trying to direct the driver and the rest were either complaining about the heat or traffic. They arrived 15 minutes later at a small Cafe. Irey was the first out the bus. " freedom!" She said streaching her legs. The rest filled out onto the street and shoulderd the bags.

" Iris" Damian said. She turned and looked at him through a squint. " behave" she shrugged and Followed Colin into the cafe. The lot of them ordered something and Irey being the speedster she was orderd the biggest thing on offer. It was ice cream, with chocolate fudge sauce, strawberries, and a waffer sticking out the top, with melted chocolate at the bottom. Good thing she brought her own money with her. Jai 'attempted' to get a spoonful after he finished his coffee, the result: Irey put her arms around the glass and sent him a deadly glare " Mine..." She growled Chris started to laugh.

" Irey doesn't share food"

" did you just reffer to me as Joey from friends?" The redhead asked. They all nodded. Irey snorted and glared at Chris. " what about you? What does Lois call you again...oh wait blue boyscout Junior?"

Chris flared his nostrils in annoyance, taking a sip of his mocha. " bitch" he mumbled.

" Cute bitch" Irey countered. Damian smiled. Jai nodded in agreement and the rest looked lost. " shit" Irey said suddenly.

" what?" Nell asked.

" I said I'd phone Bart" she began to take out her phone " and I have to ask Dad about that thing"

" what thing?"

Jai answered since his twin was furiously typing on speeddial " me and Irey are looking for colleges in Central city, you know...artsy ones"

" and Dad said he would have a look for us" Irey had the phone to her ear, however as soon as the dial tone came on she heard something else entirely unexpected.

Her ringtone on Bart's phone.

Then after she cut the phone off, a message popped up.

- I c u! ;)

She turned around so fast It was almost enough to give her whiplash. Then she spotted the mass of brown hair just over the road along with a blonde.

" No fucking way!" Lian had spotted them too.

" Bart! Cissie!" Irey squeeled, running over to them ( at normal speed) when she reached Bart she almost knocked him over with a tight hug.

" Helllooooo, Irey!" Bart said laughing into his cousin's red locks. She moved away from him and gestured wildly to the pair of them.

" How?-when? Ohmygodwhendidyougethere?!Why are youtwohere!" She blabered tugging Bart along behind her towards the rest of the teens. Lian jumped up and hugged Cissie.

" You bitch, you never told me you were coming!" She insulted.

" Sorry guys, thought you could need some help. There is a supposed criminal on the loose"

" and I guess you want usto bring him in?" Colin groaned. The two older heroes nodded.

" Come on we'll fill you in"

**I know, short, crappy...I am off for the summer on wednesday and will hopefully update by then!**

** Arrowpulse suggestions welcome! **

**review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**/ sorry, It's late.../**

**I do not own any characters. ReBel owns the villan, coz she helped me with this chapter!**

" so, this guy Bernati, he's an Itallian mob boss and we think he is developing a wepon to re-create Pompeii..,"

" he's recreating Pompeii?!" Iris asked alarmed. Whoever this guy was he must have been a nutjob. " Is this guy insane?,"

" yes, I believe he is" Bart agreed. " the only thing he seems to be good at is hiding, so far the league only have a few pictures and bits here, there and everywere but no evidence to prove him of any illeagl activities,"

" you want us to be like...spys and shit?," Jai asked scratching his ear. Bart smiled and nodded.

" You might have to go to party tonight, as far as we know Bernati is one of the guests, we will be coming with you incase anything happens," Said Cissie tapping her hands on her knees.

" wait...party?," Nell asked suspiciously.

Lian and Irey caught on, looking right at each other.

" so are we going shopping?," Milagro asked. Cissie nodded and watched Irey's and Lian's faces contort with sheer horror.

* * *

The group agreed to meet back at the cafe at 4 and no later. The girls went off in search of dresses, having to drag Lian and Irey kicking and screaming, whilst the boys sauntered off with Bart to get some suits or something formal to wear for the evening.

The girls passed a few shops and when they finaly reached a suitable shop, or in Lian's oppinion the doorway to hell, they went inside: that is after they pried irey from an old lantern pole as she screamed " you'll never take me alive!"

Surprisingly enough they were in and out in no time and met the boys back at the arranged point before heading back to the villa to change.

* * *

"No,"

" come on Irey it can't be that bad," Damian offered

" I look like...a lemon!"

" Well come out and let me see,"

" no, you'll laugh. Just go and get Lian,"

Damian grabbed the archer and pointed to her door. " she refuses to come out," Lian shook her head and straightened out her red dress, tapping on the door.

" What?" Came the redhead's reply. Lian smiled.

" Why you not coming out?"

" ...I look stupid,"

" Join the club!" Chris shouted from the living room, attempting to do his tie.

Suddenly the door opened and Irey stepped out. Damian's jaw hit the floor. She was wearing a creamy yellow dress, with a small white ribbon as a belt. Her red hair was up in a beehive like style with a few strands framing her face, and on her feet was none other than a pair of yellow converse. She was stunning.

" Wow," he said dreamily, Irey blushed and became focused on her shoes. Damian realised what he had said and his cheeks became a dusted pink.

" are we going to stop a criminal or what?" Bart shouted from the door arm-in-arm with Cissie

The three teens joined the rest of the group and were given a quick 'act natural' briefing then leaving for the party.

**ReBle: Review please! I helped water wish because she has lost faith in her abilities, encourage her!**

**Water wish: awww : 3.**

***hug***


	11. Chapter 11

**/ sorry, It's late.../**

" holy bat-cow!" Colin exclaimed upon entering the venue of the hotel. The whole room was filled with people. From Itallian aristocrats, to bank, hotel and buisness owners. The women were finely dressed and all the men wore black tuxes. Irey was awestruck as she entered.

" right guys, spread out and stay with your parteners. Act natural, talk, mingle, dance if you have to, just keep an eye out," Bart instructed. He turned to Cissie and offered his hand. " my lady...care to dance?" She blushed and accepted, being led away inyo the crowd.

" Right guys you heard, spread out," Lian walked off, followed by Cerdian. Jai shyly took Nell's hand and the girl reacted by happily dragging him off in the opposite direction. Chris looked about, since he was partenerless, he was given the task of Damian's bodyguard. He stayed with him and Irey.

" So...you guys going to dance or what?" Chris asked innocently, gesturing to the pair. Irey was about to open her mouth when Damian interrupted her. " why yes. " he offered her his arm and Irey slipped her arm through Giving him a nervous smile.

He led her through until they were in the center of the floor, or close enough. He dropped his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her to him and clasping her other hand in waltz position. Irey tentivley placed her hand on his shoulder and Damian smiled.

" I don't bite, you know," Irey gave him a look before fully putting her hand down. It was only then she realised just how much taller he had gotten. She was small in comparison to him.

" How tall are you? you know out of curiosity?" She asked looking him up and down As they started swaying.

Damian thought for a second " hnnn...about..6"4,"

" jeez, I can remember when I had a couple if inches over you,"

" yeah when we were 10, Iris. You and I are older now and I have the upper hand," he reminded. Irey laughed.

" Yeah easy there hot-shot, I can still run circles around you."

" huh. What actually made you become my friend?" The question caught Irey off-guard.

" what do you mean?"

Damian sighed and pulled her a little closer, still swaying to the music. " I am asking why after 2 years you decided to becone my friend?"

Irey gave him a soft look. " well, we couldn't be a team with people fighting...and bickering all of the time and I didn't like it when we fought. I still don't like it..." She looked down at his shoes and felt him move.

" We are not fighting now..."

" No. I know...but when we do...Like when we had that fight days before I was kiddnapped by zoom. You were still angry at me, but you chose to go get me. You rescued me..."

Damian gulped. He was never one to get flustered but something about the redhead before him was doing just fine making him blush. He composed himself.

" I rescued you...even though I was angry...because I -" he paused, about to say something before changing his mind. "-couldn't abandon my team mate. No mattter how irritating she was," a smile flitted across her face.

" thanks all the same..." She leaned up and pecked his cheek, rubbing it with her thumb to get rid of the lipstick resedue. Damian leaned in and was about kiss her when a crackle on their com links stopped him.

" Guys? You there?" Bart asked. Irey pulled away and pressed her ear.

" Yeah Bart, what's wrong?"

" Lian and Cerdian went after Bernati, Colin and Milagro are dealing with gaurds along with Chris, we need you and Damian to meet us on the roof,"

" got it," She grabbed Damian by the arm and hauled him past the hoard of people, heading for the stairs.

**right guys I really wanted to get a chapter in before I go on holiday ( not sure if they have wifi where I am going) so I might be late again. I will have some more speeddemon, suggestion's are welcome!**

**review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**/ sorry, It's late.../ I do not own. All rights to DC Comics.**

Impulse and Robin ran up the stairs, one at normal speed, whilst the other was at the top of the flight in seconds.

" come on Rob," Kid flash shouted waving at the top, near the door to the roof. He reached her and tried the door. Locked.

" We could try- " she was cut off by Damian who kicked in the door, letting it fly open. " or you could do that," she finished. They both energed from the doorway, seeing no one on the roof. Robin walked forward, the light breeze fluttering his cape. He was about to press his com, when Irey screamed behind him. He turned and saw a bulky looking thug, with his Irey in his clutched, a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. He noticed Bart behind her, he was bound, gagged and an inhibitor coller was around his neck. Arrowette was leaning on him. she also was bound and gagged, but Unconscious. Robin bit back a snarl.

" Let them go," he ebed out from clenched teeth.

" Ah, little birdie. That will not be happening," said thick voice. He felt a tug on his cape. Damian spun round and made a move to punch the figure, missing completly.

" Oh no, you see if you do that.." He clicked his fingers and the thug that had Irey moved towards the edge of the roof. " ...your girlfriend is going to be scraped off the sidewalk,"

Irey made a noise of fear at the back of her thoat, she could barley breathe with a hand over her mouth. It alerted Damian and he gave her a reasuring glance.

" what do you plan to do with that?" Damian asked pointing to a devise in the center of the roof that looked like a bomb, it was connected to the power lines in the building and if set off would most likley cause a Catastrophic explosion.

" this little pretty, is going to make my dream come true, get rid of every disgusting person within the city...or even the country,"

" I thought you were going to recreate Pompeii.."

" Oh no, my dear bird, that is far to messy and, the smoke would give people enough time to evacuate. An explosion will be quick and simple."

" your Psychotic," Damian spat. Bernati laughed.

" No, I am a perfectionist. All these people are low-life scum or people who think they are too good for others. They deserve to be whipped out. First I will start here then I will move on to other countries and clense them also..."

Suddenly there was a beep on his com. He could hear Jai and Nell on the other side.

" Damian, we're in the basement, we are going to shut off the power. Try and stall Bernati," Jai said into the com. Damian coughed to signal he understood not wanting to give away his friends by talking back. He did as asked.

" do you have like a boss or something I could talk to?" Damian asked. Bernati gave a snort.

" No, I am my own boss,"

" oh sorry, you just look like a sidekick to me, you're a little on the...twiggy side for a mob boss."

Bernati looked down at himself and blanched. " I-I am not!" He shouted.

" You sure, if you were as bad as they say you are you wouldn't have neanderthals," he gestured to the thugs " doing your dirty work,"

" they are my distraction. And just for that boy, your little redhead is going to pay!" he clicked his fingers and the thug picked Irey up by the neck of her cowel and held her ocer the edge of the building. Bart made an alarmed noise in the back of his throat. The thug shook her, she screamed. Damian made a move to get her but a sharp pain in his side stopped him. He felt his side and scarlet coated his fingers. He had been stabbed.

" not so heroic now, are we?" The mobster teased.

" that's it!" Jai shouted into the com, giving Damian his que. Robin launched himself at Bernati, flipping and kicking until Bernati was on the ground winded. He proceded to grab the man's coller head-butting him and punching him until his nose was bloody. Damian got up and turned. It was only then he saw everything in slow motion. The thug let go of Impulse and she fell, grabbing the edge of the building and crying out when her arm was moved by the jolt.

" Impulse!" Damian yelled running toward her And the thug. He fought the thug and managed to knock him out.

" Robin, I'm slipping! Help!" Irey yelled, fearing for her life. Her fingers slipped one by one. Robin reached out to her.

" Come on, Impulse reach!" He coaxed. She streached up and slipped letting go of the ledge completly. Damian grabbed his grapple gun and shot it towards another building, swinging down towards the falling girl.

Irey felt the world race past her, getting closer to the ground, until a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to something warm. They swung upwards and landed ungracefully onto another building with a yelp and thud from both heroes.

Irey clutched her arm and Damian crawled over to her, assesing the damage.

she spotted the wound on his side. " Dami, you-you're bleeding.." She stammered.

" you're my top priority, Iris, don't worry about me." He pressed his com. " Jai?"

" Yeah?"

" Iris and I are injured, send Harper and the rest up to the roof, Bart and Cissie are...a little tied up,"

" okay. Is my sister okay?"

" Impulse has a possible arm injury, I shall check properly once we are on the ground, meet us there,"

" copy that,"

* * *

" ow! Ow!" Irey moaned as Damian moved her arm. Irey didn't have time to protest before another pained cry escaped her lips. Damian helped her to her feet.

He would deal with his wound when they returned to the villa.

Everyone else met in the street the police had taken away the thugs and Bernati and thanked the heroes. they set off back to the villa.

* * *

They group quickly retired to their rooms. Bart carrying a still dazed Cissie to the spare room at the end of the hall. Irey sat with a pack of ice on her shoulder, on the couch. Damian was busy wrapping gauge around his waist after cleaning his knife wound.

Irey peeked over the back of the couch. " was it deep?" She asked eyeing the bandage, and Damian's half naked body. Damian shook his head.

" tt it was a scratch," he paused and turned to her leaning on the kitchen island. " how is your arm?"

" Oh! It's fine, it'll be healed in a few hours anyway..." Once again they were in comfortable silence. Irey bit her lip coyly and shifted on the couch. " uh...I never got to say...thank you back there,"

" don't mention it,"

" no, really you...you saved my life, I woulda been a pancake by now if you hadn't grabbed me,"

" again Iris, don't mention it,". Irey stood up, walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Damian returned the embrace, but smirked slightly after a few seconds. " you know...we never finished our dance...," irey looked up at him.

" Wha-mmmff!" He cut her off by sealing his lips over hers, tugging her still styled hair loose and running his fingers through it. Irey pressed her hands against his chest, his pecks twitched from the coolness of her fingertips from holding the icepack. Slowly he turned her around and pressed her against the table next to the island. Kissing and nibbling the tender flesh of her neck. She gasped and gripped his hair. He pulled her up again, hands under her ass, legs around his waist, minding the bandage. He carried her back to his room and closed the door...

mission accomplished.

**yay I have kinda finished this one! I think I might have another chapter.. What do you guys want? Wally finding out? More speeddemon?**

**review your ideas! **

**Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**/ sorry, It's late.../ I do not own. All rights to DC Comics.**

Irey woke up, surrounded by something warm. Damian had wrapped her up in his arms, resting his chin on her head. Her breath ghosted over his collerbone and right shoulder, damian, who was already awake, noticed the change in her breathing pattern and shifted to give Irey more room. She slipped her hands up his bare chest and let them curve over his shoulders. She used this to pull herself up to his eye level and peck his lips.

" morning," she smiled. He returned the smile and pulled her closer.

" morning,"

Irey bit her lip, not knowing what to do next. " this is slightly awkeward..." She giggled.

" Really? I didn't think so?" Damian replied, still smiling.

" I kinda...like it though," Irey said pushing one hand up into his hair.

" have to do this more often then."

His comment sent a rush of heat over her and it showed on her cheeks.

They heard commotion from the livingroom and Irey almost laughed when she heard Milagro verbaly attack Chris in spanish.

" should we tell them?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

" they probably know." Irey nodded in agreement.

" Bart can't know,"

" why?"

" Because Dami, Bart will tell my dad and my dad with come after you and," she made a snipping action.

" oh." Damian paled " tt, he was serious about that was he?"

" Yep, especialy when he said he would find the rustiest knives to do it with,"

Damian gulped but the smirk returned. " so, being in a relationship with you could risk my manhood,"

" yep,"

" worth the risk," he kissed her again, sneaking his hands under the covers and squeezing. Irey squeeled and playfuly slapped his chest.

" wayne, at least take me on a date first,"

" mmhmm...," he kissed her again before turning over and stepping out of the bed, followed by Iris.

They emerged from the bedroom hand in hand. Lian was the first to spot them and gave Irey a slight bow and thumbs up. Nell was sitting with Jai and Chris, and Milagro was busy making breakfast. Cerdian and colin where nowhere to be seen.

" Where's the boys?" Irey asked sitting down next to Chris.

" Colin is in his bed and Cerdian went out for a morning swim." Chris said, scratching the back of his blonde head.

" oh and Bart and Cissie are also sleeping," Lian put in.

" That's not what I heard," Jai said. Nell started sniggering and Irey looked at them in confusion.

" What?"

Just then Bart and Cissie wandered in.

" Mornin' kiddies," Bart chirped heading straight for the fridge

" hey Bart, hey Cis," Irey said.

Cissie sat down next to Damian and noticed his hand over Irey's on the couch between them. She said nothing but grinned.

It was only when Bart sat in the armchair off to the left of her that Irey noticed sometging off about her cousin's appearence. It was only then she let her brother's comment set in.

" Oh my god," she said suddenly.

" what?" Bart asked looking up from his pudding cup.

" oh my god," she said again looking between Bart and Cissie wildly. " holy jesus christ!"

" What's wrong?"

She made violent and flailing hand gestures towards the pair, making noises because the only words she could form were about a religious figure.

" Irey seriously chica what's wrong," milagro asked.

" BART HAS SEX HAIR!" Irey burst out finaly. Bart and Cissie's faces went scarlet. Everyone looked at Bart who, sure enough, had one side of his hair spiked and mused whilst the other was in its usual style.

" how could you? There are children in this house!" irey scolded. Colin waltzed in and Irey rushed over to him, yanking his down and dramaticly stroking his face. " you could have ruined poor Colin's innocence doing that in here," she let the ginger boy go and sped over to Bart smaking him on the back of the head " shame on you!"

she walked away againand left the room. Bart and Cissie sat shell shocked, whilst seconds later the group of teens laughed their heads off.

They stayed for another 4 hours going to the pool and beach for a while and filming some stuff before getting ready and packing up. Irey and Bart getting over the awkewardness and laughing about it as they drove to the airport.

The flight home was histerical. Lian told everyone on the plane about Irey and Damian, Jai and Bart almost killed him and Irey stepped between them warning not to tell Wally.

they sat for a while afterwards and Lian suddenly started to laugh.

" What are you laughing at Red?" Irey asked her friend.

" can you remember what your dad said about you getting a boyfriend?"

" yes" Irey replied looking over at Damian who winced visably. " i remember every word,"

" do you remember what I said about Chris being the only one brave enough to date you?"

" Yes" Irey smiled " you said and I quote ' Chris coukd date her because if uncle Wally even tried to castrate him Chis would break the scissors-*snort*" the plane was filled with laughter."

" yeah well I am not Kryptonian and would like to keep...my equiptment thank you," everyone laughed again and continued talking until the plane landed back in the U.S.

**oh god, My friend and I came up with this chapter together ( I am not funny on my own)**

**and this is the finished result. Maybe one more chapter and I may do a sequel if I can. School is very tiersome and I have my drama classes on saturday so yeah, it might be late. Sowy guys. :( .**

**But I will defo get started at some point.**

**thank you! My lovley reviewers. Do not be afraid to PM me Ideas or message me on Tumblr (I am lonley) about anything, ideas, prompt, the works!**

**review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own. All rights to DC Comics.**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Two years later)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

" Dami are you ready yet?" Irey called up to her boyfriend. Damian appeared at the top of the stairs tie in hand.

" One second Beloved," he said as he tied the yellow tie around his neck.

" Well come on, we're gonna be late for the JLA New year party," Irey whinned.

" Correction," he said decending the stairs. " we shall be late, but fastionably so," Irey reached up and smothed out his coller and straightened the tie, that matched her dress.

" people will get the wrong Idea," she said pulling him closer. Damian chuckled and looked her up and down.

" From the way you look who could blame me," she smacked his shoulder and turned towards the door.

" I don't think so Wayne. Car. Now," and with that she walked out the door.

They arrived at the party slightly later than planned but everyone was having too much fun to notice the couple arriving, that was until Lian and Nell spotted them. Lian ran over to her speedster cousin and hugged her tightly.

" Hey! Haven't seen you in ages!"

" Li, you seen me last week. thanks for the house warming gift by the way." Irey thanked.

" I know, but a week is still ages to me and what can I say I saw it and thought of you,"

Nell started laughing suddenly. All turned to see Kon who by the looks of it was already half-drunk and attempting Gangnamstyle on the dancefloor.

" Oh my god," Irey giggled. Someone grabbed her waist suddenly.

" Boo," Irey jumped and turned. Bart was standing behind her and laughed. " got ya,"

" Bart," Irey playfuly scolded " you shouldn't sneak up on people,"

Bart pouted " sowy, but I was wondering if you would like to go see your dad, who didn't want to come over himself 'cause he is a lazy ass,"

Irey nodded and turned to Damian " you coming? Or ate you gonna start looking for the boys,"

He shook his head. " I'll meet you later," She kissed his cheek and then followed Bart out of sight. Before long Damian had spotted Jason and Cass.

"Hey," Cassandra greeted. Damian Smiled and Jason nudged his arm.

" So...you got the ring?" He asked. Damian nodded, briefly pulling a dark red box from his pocket and then slipping it back in.

" all set, no one else knows apart from you two, Dick and Tim. I didn't want to risk telling Stephanie, you know what she is like,"

Jason and Cass both nodded.

It wasn't until later on that Damian found the boys plus Milagro. " there you are," he said sitting down beside Cerdian.

" Damian, good to see you," he said offering his hand, he shook it and turned to the rest." just talking about Bart and Cissie and if the baby's going to be a boy or girl."

" I think it's gonna be a boy and It'll look like uncle Barry but they'll name him Max," Jai said matter-of-factly.

" you are very sure about this aren't you Jai?" Chris said leaning back.

" Yep, my plan is full proof."

" and if it's a girl?" Milagro pressed.

" I'll spoil her rotten,"

* * *

" everyone Can I have your attention please," Damian tapped the microphone silencing everyone. " now I know we only have a few minutes till the new year but this will take up a small amount of your time,"

Everyone stared at him on the stage and Jason, Dick and Tim smiled Knowingly.

" May I also ask for you to clear a path, I might need to run rather quickly after what I am about to do," everyone laughed, some understanding the reference. The split in half and Damian took a deep breath. " Iris...can you join me up here please?"

The redhead walked over to the stage cautiously, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

" What are you upto Wayne?" she asked suspiciously. Some people laughed. Damian shrugged and smiled.

" Well you better get yourself up here and find out," he said. Irey rolled her eyes and sped up to him.

" as you know, Iris and I used to hate each other, but then as I got older I realised there is a thin line between love and hate and that I had fallen head over heels for possibly irritating and beatiful girl in the world."

There was a giant aww from the audience and Irey looked close to crying.

" are you taking cheese ball lessons from uncle Dick?" She asked. Dick laughed and shouted out.

" He's my top pupil!" There was more laughter from the heroes.

" But, really I only have one thing else to say," he pulled out the box and lowered himself to the ground. On one knee.

Irey's eyes were as wide as saucers.

" Iris Paula West, will you...will you marry me?"

" I-I..." Irey was on the verge of tears. Lian broke the silence by shouting.

" Say yes idiot!"

" Yes, yes I will marry you," Irey finaly said Tears trickling down her face. Damian grinned reliefe filling him. He stood up and slipped the ring onto her shaking hand. He pulled her in close and kissed her with everything he had. A louch cheering started in the hall. Mostly the girls and Lian jumping up and down with Nell.

" Wayne!" Every member of the Flash family stood at the back of the hall, wally in the front, stone faced. Everyone fell silent. Damian gulped.

" Yes sir?"

Wally walked-no stomped forward until he was infront of the stage. " We'll give you a ten second head start," he said " 1...2...3..10!"

Damian launched himself off the stage. Irey shouting after him " run Damian Run!"

Wally followed by the other flashes shot after him, returning to the hall after Barry had tripped Damian and the Wayne heir was hanging over Wally's shoulder. Damian was dumped into the middle of the hall and Wally grabbed him by the lappels of his jacket, staring right into his eyes. Wally smiled and raised an eyebrow.

" Welcome to the family kid," Bart started laughing as Damian's face returned to it's natural colour.

" dude, we we weren't gonna do anything to you," he walked forward and patted the bat on the back. " but I warn you, do anything to my little cousin and It's comming off,"

" point taken,"

He returned to the stage and Grabbed Irey around the waist, kissing her one last time just as the count down started.

" HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The end.

**yay! It's finished! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**please review. And thank you for reading!**


End file.
